The Rescue
by ninewood
Summary: After finding a piece of his father's scarf, Mister Tumnus risks all in order to save him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The bright pink sky grew brighter while the sun rose over the horizon and the creatures and beings of Narnia awoke to a brand new day. A month had passed since the war with Jadis the White Witch and spring had finally come. The sunlight dances on the glass while the mermaids dived in and out of the water and the waves crashed to the shore that surrounded Cair Paravel. The warm breeze blew the lace curtains inside the bedchamber as the last embers in the fireplace died down and shadows moved along the walls. At the back of the bedchamber was a four poster bed with light blue bedding and dried vines were entwined around the four posts. The bedding moved when two hooves clicked on the hard wood floor and headed toward the window. Breathing in the warm air, Tumnus sighed while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes then turned, looking around the room.

He never thought in his one hundred years that he would go from being a cowardly faun, who lived in a tiny cave in the mountains, to being a hero, let alone being made High Advisor to the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve and living in a great a place as Cair Paravel.

Walking to the bed, he lifted one of the dried up leaves as he blinked his eyes and frowned. Lucy had planted the vines which were to produce rainbow colored flowers, but they never did and the vines were dying.

Tumnus walked to the wooden stand near the windows when he looked at the dark green scarf with white lining and gold fringe and he smiled, stroking the soft velvet. Lucy had given him the scarf when the war ended and he wore the scarf proudly, never letting the scarf get dirty. Unlike the battered and torn red woolen scarf he wore when he met Lucy Pevensie and the battered and torn red woolen scarf was hanging over the back of the wooden chair near the fireplace. He never had the heart to get rid of the scarf and he walked to the wooden chair, picking up the scarf. He held the scarf to his chest when he sadly smiled and placed the scarf around his neck, tying the scarf into a knot. Smoothing his messy, brown hair, Tumnus headed for the door when he left the room and closed the door behind him.

The sound of hooves clicking on the tile flooring echoed down the hallway as Tumnus walked down the hallway and glanced at the painting on the walls. There were four portraits of Lucy and her sister, Susan, and her brothers, Peter and Edmund. The other paintings showed the last battle of the war and he stopped, looking at the empty frame. A portrait of Tumnus used to be in the frame, but the portrait had been slashed into pieces and he had told Lucy not to replace it. He knew that the faun guard has ruined his portrait due to their thinking that he was nothing more than a traitor and didn't deserve the accolades Lucy had given him. Sighing, he headed down the hallway when something flew by him then stopped, turned around and flew back to him.

"Tumnustumnustumnustumnus!" the high pitch voice said as the fairy flew around his head and he smiled, watching the fairy hovering in the air in front of him. The fairy's name was Tinkleberry and she had long white hair and ice blue eyes. She had a round face and a thin but muscular body and tiny gossamer wings flutter gently on her back. Tinkleberry had accompanied Lucy and Tumnus back to Cair Paravel after Lucy had visited her kingdom and had become Tumnus' assistant. He adored having her for an assistant, but she had the annoying habit of saying things four times and nestling in his hair.

"Good morning, Tinkleberry," he said and Tinkleberry giggled. Flying toward his head, she settled in between his horns and started picking at his hair. Sighing, he walked down the hallway when he came to the large wooden doors and two centaur guards stood on either side of the doors. He opened the large wooden doors when the horses blared in his ears and he jumped, placing his hands on his chest.

"_Why do they do that?" _he thought while his heart pounded in his chest and he sighed, rolling his eyes.

"High Advisor Tumnus!" the centaur announced then closed the large wooden doors as Tumnus walked to the large wooden table and Lucy, Susan, Peter and Edmund smiled at him.

"Good morning, Mister Tumnus," Peter said as Tumnus nodded and Lucy saw Tinkleberry sitting in Tumnus' hair. Tumnus stopped near her chair then placed his head down and Lucy carefully removed Tinkleberry from his hair.

"Nononono!" Tinkleberry said as Lucy placed her on the table and Susan looked at Tumnus.

"Please join us for breakfast," she said as Tumnus shook his head and smiled.

"No, that's alright," Tumnus said while walking to the small wooden table and small wooden stool and sat down. On the table was a wooden mug, a wooden bowl, a wooden spoon and a linen napkin and Tumnus sat down, placing the linen napkin on his lap. Steam rose from the wooden bowl as he looked at the porridge and some honey had been swirled on the top of the porridge. He mixed the porridge and honey together as he started eating and Lucy frowned, looking at him.

"Are you sure you don't want to sit here with us?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine right here," he said as Lucy nodded and Edmund looked at Peter.

"Have the griffons reported in yet?" Edmund asked.

"Yes, there is some sort of camp north of here," Peter said and Tumnus looked at him, placing the wooden spoon down.

"What sort of camp?" Tumnus asked.

"It's a prison camp."

"I thought we found all the prison camps," Susan said.

"This one was hidden by high trees. The only reason the griffons spotted the camp was due to one of the griffons being on the ground," Peter said.

"Do we know who the prisoners are?" Lucy asked.

"Um….," Edmund said while glancing over at Tumnus and Tumnus pouted, tilting his head to one side.

"The prisoners are fauns?" Lucy said with wide eyes.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" Susan asked.

"One of the griffons found this," Peter said as he placed a piece of material on the table and Tumnus got off the wooden stool and walked to the table. They watched while Tumnus gently lifted the piece of material off the table and looked at the piece of material.

"_It can't be," _he thought when he sniffed the piece of material and the smell overwhelmed him. He staggered back a bit while holding the piece of material to his chest and tears appeared in his eyes. _"It is! This is a piece of my father's scarf!"_

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked as he sniffed then wiped his eyes and held the piece of material over his heart.

"This belongs to…It….This is a piece of my father's scarf. I recognize the scent," Tumnus said and they gave him a stunned look.

"It is?" Lucy asked and he nodded his head.

"The thing is I thought he died in the war."

"Oh, Peter, we have to go rescue him!" she said as she looked at Peter and Peter sighed, sitting back in the chair.

"Lucy, we don't even know if he's still alive. That was the only thing the griffons found. He might still be alive or…" Peter said as Tumnus sighed and walked back to the wooden table He sat down while they watched him then Lucy sighed, looking at Peter.

"I think we should send some troops to go check the camp. If there are survivors, we need to rescue them," Susan said.

"I agree," Edmund said.

"Fine, Edmund and I will take some troops and leave tonight," Peter said and Susan gave him a slightly stunned look.

"Why aren't we coming with you?" she asked.

"Because we don't know what we're dealing with. It's better if you two stay here," he said as they frowned and he looked over at Tumnus. "I expect you to keep an eye on the girls while we're gone."

"Of course," Tumnus said with a nod of his head and folded his fingers over the piece of material.

The stars twinkled like tiny jewels in the sky as the wagons and horses sat outside the palace gates and several fauns were keeping watch over them. They talked and laughed as the shadows moved along the ground and the fauns were drunk, staggering side to side. None of the fauns heard the soft sound of hooves as a shadowy figure half ran to the back of one of the wagons and lifted the latch. The wooden door opened the shadowy figure climbed into the back of the wagon and closed the wooden door. The latch clicked back into placed as the shadowy figure settled down in the straw and wrapped something tightly around it to keep out the chilly night air.

"_Don't worry, Father, I'm coming," _Tumnus thought as he closed his eyes and leaned against the side of the wagon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The soft wind blew through the lace curtains while Lucy slept and the last embers in the fireplace slowly died, leaving a thin trail of smoke to float up the chimney. Suddenly something flew into the room when a small figure flew to the bed and flew around her head.

"Queen LucyQueen LucyQueen LucyQueen Lucy!" Tinkleberry shouted as she flittered around Lucy's head while she gently pulled on Lucy's hair and Lucy sighed, waking up. Sitting up, she pulled her knees up as Tinkleberry landed on her hand and paced back and forth.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Why did he do itwhy did he do itwhy did he do itwhy did he do it? Babbadbadbad," Tinkleberry mumbled as she paced and Lucy frowned, blinking her eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Tumnus is gonetumnus is gonetumnus is gonetumnus is gone!" she said and Lucy's eyes went wide.

"What?" Lucy said as she got out of bed and Tinkleberry flew into the air. Lucy placed her slippers on her feet then placed the dressing gown on and they headed for the door, leaving the room.

The wagons and horses moved down the trail as the sun started setting and the sky was a bright purple color. Peter and Edmund were in the lead while Edmund patted his horse, Philip, and Peter motioned for the others to stop. Dismounting their horses, Peter and Edmund watched as Oreius the centaur walked closer and folded his arms over his chest.

"Why are we stopping?" Oreius asked.

"It's getting dark and this look like a good spot to camp," Peter said and Oreius nodded then went to tell the others.

"How far is it to the camp?" Edmund asked as Peter took the map out of the saddle bag and opened the map, looking at it.

"About two more days ride," Peter said when a faun walked toward them and went down on one knee, bowing his head.

"King Peter, King Edmund, please come with me," he said then looked up at them and they looked at each other. Shrugging, they followed the faun as he led them to the wagons and Edmund looked at Peter with a confused look on his face.

"What's going on?" Edmund asked when they stopped at the wagon and several fauns were standing in a circle near the wagon.

"We found him in the back of the wagon," the faun said as the fauns parted and they saw there was someone lying on the ground. Peter and Edmund walked closer when they saw Tumnus lying there and he sighed, looking up at them.

"Mister Tumnus?" Edmund asked.

"What are you doing here?" Peter asked and Tumnus could see the anger in his eyes.

"He is going to warn the camp that we're coming," the fain said while pulling Tumnus to his feet. "Aren't you, Traitor?"

"Let him go!" Edmund shouted as he pushed the faun away from Tumnus and Tumnus looked at the ground. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Tumnus said softly and the fauns growled at him.

"Let's kill him!" one of the fauns shouted and Peter glared at them.

"Leave him alone!" Peter shouted as he walked to Tumnus and Tumnus sighed, wiping the blood from his nose.

"I am sorry, Peter, I just…I just wanted to help," Tumnus sighed.

"Yes, you wanted to help get us killed!" one of the fauns shouted and Peter growled.

"That will be enough!" Peter shouted when the fauns walked away while Tumnus looked at the ground and Peter walked to him, placing his hand on Tumnus' shoulder. "Just ignore them."

"They have all reason not to trust me. I wouldn't trust me."

"We do trust you," Edmund said then frowned, blinking his eyes. "Besides, if anyone is a traitor, it's me."

"Neither of you are traitors. Now let's go have something to eat," Peter said as they headed toward one of the campfires and the setting sun caused the sky to shimmer in a dark purple light.

"I can't believe he's gone. Why did he leave?" Lucy asked while she and Susan sat on a bench in one of the gardens as Susan held her and wiped the tears from Lucy's eyes. The leaves of a bush rustled as they looked at the bush and a small creature walked out from behind the leaves. The small creature was a gnome with white hair and beard, orange eyes and pointy ears. The gnome was wearing gray fur boots, tan trousers, a light brown shirt tied with a black rope and a brown pointed hat.

"Good evening, Queen Lucy and Queen Susan," the gnome said with a bow.

"Has there been any news, Rootwilde?" Lucy asked.

"One of my kin did see someone sneaking around the wagons last eve. Did say that it might have been a faun and was wearing this," Rootwilde said, handing Susan a piece of material and the piece of material was made of soft, red wool.

"That's from Mister Tumnus' scarf," Lucy said.

"Then there's nothing to worry about. He went with Peter and Edmund. They'll take care of him," Susan said then hugged Lucy's shoulders and they watched the first stars appear in the sky.

The stars twinkled brightly in the sky while Tumnus rested on his back and traced patterns with his finger. He remembered lying on his back and watching the stars with his father when he was a child as he sighed and wiped the tears from his eyes. When winter came to Narnia, he was unable to look at the stars and would spend nights lying on his straw mat bed, wondering if the stars were still there. Sighing, Tumnus closed his eyes when he heard something and opened his eyes, sitting up. Several fauns were standing around him when he stood up and the fauns growled at him. He could smell the wine on their breath as he slowly backed up and they held sticks and rocks in their hands.

"What do you want?" he asked as one of the fauns laughed and nudged the faun next to him.

"You dead," the faun said as the others nodded their head and Tumnus scanned them with his eyes. Tumnus quickly turned to run when one of the fauns grabbed hold of his scarf and pulled him backwards. Choking, Tumnus untied the scarf then ran into the shadows as the fauns laughed and shouted for him not to come back. Running by the trees, Tumnus swatted the branches out of his way as he ran and the stars twinkled bright in the dark sky.

"What do you mean this is all you could find?" Peter demanded the next morning when Oreius handed him the tattered remains of Tumnus' scarf and Edmund looked at the scarf. Peter sent out a search party after waking to find Tumnus missing and they search parties had return shortly after noon.

"I am sorry, but there is no blood on it. He may yet still be alive," Oreius said and Peter sighed, nodding his head.

"Thank you," Peter said and Oreius nodded, walking away.

"What do you think happened to him?" Edmund asked.

"I don't know," Peter said then looked over at the fauns and felt the anger growing inside him. "But I am going to find out."

Edmund watched while Peter walked toward the fauns when the fauns knelt on one knee and lowered their head. Peter looked at them when they looked up at him and he held the scarf tightly in his hand.

"Where is Mister Tumnus?" he demanded as they looked at each other and he held the scarf up so they could see it. "This is his scarf! I want to know if any of you seen him leave the camp!"

"I told you that he was going to betray us. We should have killed him the moment we found him," one of the fauns said as Peter growled and glared at them. He knew that the fauns would rebel against him if he did anything to them as he folded his fingers over the scarf then walked away. Edmund looked at him as Peter stormed by him and headed for his horse. Shrugging, Edmund walked to Phillip when he got onto the horse and patted the mane.

"Are we going to go find Tumnus?" Phillip asked.

"I don't know," Edmund said as the others lined up behind them and Peter gently kicked his horse and they headed down the path.

The sound of dripping water filled the cavern while Tumnus slept on the cold ground and shivered. He groaned and twitched when he woke up and sat up. Looking up, he got up while the glowing pools shimmered and blue, green, yellow and purple lights shimmered on the walls. He felt his stomach growling as he started walking and the water dripped in the large pools. He knelt down then sniffed the water when he scooped up some of the water and drank his fill. The water was sweet as he stood up and frowned, not remembering where the entrance was. Sighing, he started walking again when he heard something and stopped.

Something was moving in the shadows in front of him when Tumnus pressed his back against the wall and whatever made the shadows was coming closer. His heart slammed in his chest when the shadows stopped and he peeked around the corner then looked into a pair of red, flowing eyes.

"Oh dear," Tumnus said as something came closer and Tumnus slowly backed up.

The red, glowing eyes looked him up and down while Tumnus tripped then landed on his back and something slowly came closer. He scooted backwards on his bottom until he sat against the rock and whatever it was stopped, tilting its heads to one side.

Standing in front of him was a chimera with a head of a falcon, a lion and a bull. The chimera also had a body of a lion, a tail of a scorpion and large, falcon wings. The chimera growled while Tumnus shook and his heart pounded against his ribs. The chimera sniffed him as Tumnus closed his eyes and felt like he was going to pass out.

"Do not be afraid. I will not harm you," the chimera said and Tumnus opened his eyes, looking at it.

"Who are you?" Tumnus asked.

"I am Balferone," Balferone said with a nod of its heads and Tumnus blinked his eyes.

"I am Tumnus."

"You are a faun, are you not?"

"Yes," Tumnus said with a nod of his head.

"I thought you were all killed years ago."

"Ah, well, why…why are you here?"

"That is not important. Tell me, Friend Faun, does the war still rage?"

"No, the war is over."

"And who won?"

"Uh…," Tumnus said then started telling Balferone what happened and Balferone's eyes went wide.

"The Sons of Adam and the Daughters of Eve are real?"

"Yes."

"And they destroyed the witch?'

"Yes."

"Why didn't anyone come and tell me? Have they forgotten me? I was Jadis' favorite! She placed me here to guard the gold she had acquired during the war," Balferone roared and Tumnus covered his ears while Balferone's voice echoed around the cavern.

"Well, seeing that no one but the witch knew of your existence, I can see why no one came to relieve you of your duties," Tumnus said then covered his ears while Balferone bellowed, arching its heads back. He waited for Balferone to calm down when Balferone sighed and blinked its eyes.

"Oh well, there is no use of being angry over being forgotten, is there? So, tell me, Friend Faun, what are you doing here?" Balferone asked as Tumnus told him his story and Balferone snorted a laughed, rolling its eyes. "So they think you a traitor, do they? That is laughable. I can smell the scent of a traitor a mile away. YOU, Dear Faun, are no traitor!"

"Nor am I a hero."

"Don't think so little of yourself, Faun. Now, come, let's go find your friends," Balferone said as it stood up and Tumnus got off the ground. They walked to the cavern entrance when they looked up at the morning sky and the sun barely appeared over the top of the trees. "Tell me, Dear Faun, have you ever flown before?"

"Um, well…Uh…No, I haven't," Tumnus said and Balferone knelt down, looking at him.

"Well, you are in for a treat," Balferone said when Tumnus climbed onto Balferone's back and sat down on the lion's neck. His heart thumped hard and fast as he looked at the ground and Balferone turned the falcon's head toward him and blinked. "Hold on, Dear Faun, this is going to be bumpy."

Tumnus gently grabbed onto some of the lion's mane as the large, falcon wings spread out and a loud, thunderous sound filled the air. The large, falcon wings moved up and down when Balferone lifted off the ground and Tumnus' stomach lurched a bit. He smiled when Balferone flew into the air and sailed gracefully over the tops of the trees. Slowly Tumnus sat back then raised his arms and the wind howled in his ears. He gasped when Balferone titled to one side as Tumnus grabbed onto the lion's mane and frowned as Balferone softly laughed.

"Are you enjoying the ride, Dear Faun?" he asked and Tumnus smiled, curling his fingers around the soft mane.

"Oh yes!" Tumnus shouted over the rushing sound of the wings and Balferone laughed while the clouds sailed underneath them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The wagons moved down the trail while Peter led the way and Edmund gently patted the top of his horse, Phillip's head. The centaurs and fauns walked behind them but the fauns told them nothing about what happened to Tumnus and Peter growled, knowing that they had something to do with his disappearance. The sun was high in the sky when something flew overhead and they stopped, watching Balferone flying around in a circle.

"What is that?" Edmund asked while Oreius walked toward them and stood next to Peter's horse.

"Should we shoot it down?" Oreius asked.

"No, wait and see what if it attacks," Peter said when Balferone landed in front of them and titled its heads side to side.

"It's a chimera!" one of the fauns shouted.

"Kill it!" another faun shouted.

"No, wait and see what it will do," Peter said and Balferone walked closer, stopping within inches of Peter's horse.

"That is a wise move. You wouldn't want to injure your friend," Balferone said as Tumnus slid off Balferone's back, went down onto his knees and vomited. After a few minutes, Tumnus carefully stood up while wiping his mouth and Balferone laughed, shaking its heads. "I told you it would be a bumpy ride."

"Yes, yes you did," Tumnus said when he slowly walked to Peter's horse and looked up at him. "Hello."

"Where have you been?"" Edmund asked while Peter handed Tumnus his scarf and Tumnus looked nervously at the fauns then sighed, wrapping the scarf around his neck then tied the scarf in a knot.

"I…well…you see…I was…" Tumnus stuttered and Balferone growled, looking at the fauns.

"It appears that your tricksters ran him off," Balferone said and Peter and Edmund glared at the fauns. "Now, if you don't mind me asking, who are you two?"

"They are King Peter and King Edmund of Narnia," Oreius said and Balferone blinked.

"These are the Sons of Adam? They're just children!" Balferone said then snorted and shook its heads. "Well, welcome to you both. Now, why are you traveling so far from home?"

"We are searching for a prison camp that is reported to be in the area," Peter said.

"Ah, yes, I know of that foul place. Come, I will show you where it is," Balferone said and Oreius looked at Peter.

"Are you sure we can trust it?" Oreius said when Balferone's falcon head tapped him on top of the head and he looked up at it.

"Yes, you can, and it is rude to whisper. Especially around someone with excellent hearing," Balferone said and Edmund cupped his mouth, trying not to laugh. Turning around, Balferone looked at Tumnus as it tilted its heads to one side and blinked. "Are you coming?"

"Yes," Tumnus said as he climbed up onto Balferone's back and they headed off down the trail.

The fires lit the darkness while Balferone settled near the edge of the trees and watched the others settling down for the night. Closing its eyes, Balferone sighed when something moved and Balferone's eyes snapped open as it stood up. The heads scanned the trees when Balferone blinked then walked to the tree line and snorted, making the shadowy figure jump.

"And where do you think you're going, Dear Faun?" Balferone asked as Tumnus leaned against the tree and tried to calm his heart down.

"I was…I, uh, I was…," Tumnus stuttered then sighed and looked at the ground. "I was going to go to the prison camp."

"Why?"

"It is because one of the fauns in that camp might be my father, or at least I hope so."

"And you wish to save him?"

"Yes."

"And why would you risk your life for someone who might not be there in the first place? It sounds like a fool's journey to me."

"I want to do something heroic."

"You already are a hero. You helped King Peter and King Edmund save Narnia."

"But they were put in danger because of me. I was supposed to turn the children into to Jadis, but I didn't because I didn't want her to hurt them."

"And from what you told me, she punished you for not turning them in. Do you really think she wouldn't have just turned you into stone just for sport after you gave them to her? She would. That's just who she was."

"My father would never have gone near Lucy to begin with."

"Why didn't you just run the other way then?"

"Well, I had dropped my packages and, well, I was curious. I never saw a human before."

"Neither have I until today," Balferone said, looking back at Peter and Edmund. "The thing you have to remember is that fauns are tricksters, always doing things that one would never expect from them, but you are the exception to the rule. You are aware of the consequences of your actions and think before you act."

"But I just want to be a hero."

"Again, you are a hero to them. That's all that matters," Balferone said then settled down on the ground and closed its eyes. Sighing, Tumnus walked back to the tent where Peter and Edmund were sleeping when he went inside and closed the tent flap behind him.

The trees grew thicker around them while Peter and Edmund led the way and Phillip shivered, shaking his head side to side.

"Are you alright?" Edmund asked, patting Phillip's mane.

"I don't like this. We're being watched," Phillip said and shook his mane out. Balferone and Tumnus were at the rear as they continued down the trail when something darted out of the trees and Edmund and Peter reined in the horses. Several more figures darted out of the trees as Peter and Edmund got off their horses and Edmund watched the figures darted by the trees.

"What are they?" Edmund asked as growling filled the air and they looked around, watching the shadowy figures darting around the trees.

"Dwarfs," one of the fauns said while the shadowy figures ran by the trees then vanished into the bushes.

"See, I told you the traitor was leading us into a trap!" another faun shouted, pointing toward Tumnus and Balferone covered him with its wings.

"Harm him and you will deal with me!" Balferone growled and the fauns slowly backed away.

"That will be enough!" Peter said as he and Edmund got back on the horses and they moved down the trail. The shadows blended together as some more shadowy figures darted around the trees but no one stopped while the sun dimly shined behind the trees.

The fires shined dimly in the distance as Peter, Edmund and the others hid behind the bushes and they watched the large, shadowy shapes moving about the clearing. Several stone cages littered the ground as the large, shadowy shapes moved by the stone cages and a large cave entrance was to the far left of the camp. Peter motioned for Oreius to come closer as he walked toward Peter then knelt down and they looked at the large, shadowy shapes.

"What do you think they are?" Peter asked.

"I believe they're ogres," Oreius said as Edmund looked at the stone cages and frowned.

"If only we could see what is in those cages," Edmund said then saw something moving in and out of the shadows. "What was that?"

"_Maybe Balferone is right. How do you even know your father's even there, let alone alive? No, he is alive. I know it," _Tumnus thought as he slowly moved through the bushes and hoped the large, shadowy shape didn't see him. There were several, smaller shapes standing near the stone cages when he noticed that they were dwarves and blinked, tilting his head to one side.

"Well, here goes nothing," Tumnus whispered as he moved on and his scarf gently slapped against his back. He knew that Peter and Edmund would never allow him to go off on his own as he moved by the trees when he looked around and darted toward the stone cage in front of him. He looked inside the stone cage as he gasped at the sight of the faun skeleton and the flies and maggots moved over the bones. Sniffing the air, he tried to find his father's scent while he looked around then darted to the next stone cage and looked inside. Several fauns were sleeping inside the stone cage when he knelt down and poked one of the fauns. The faun opened one eye as he looked at Tumnus and Tumnus hushed him.

"Who are you?" the faun whispered.

"I am Tumnus. Do you know a faun named Tilnus?" Tumnus asked.

"I think he is in that cage over there," the faun whispered as Tumnus nodded, stood up and moved carefully toward the stone cage. Looking inside, he saw several fauns sleeping on the cold ground when he sniffed the air and his heart slammed hard in his chest when his nose caught a familiar scent.

"_Father!" _he thought when he carefully moved toward the faun sleeping near the stone cage door and looked around. The large, shadowy figure didn't see him as Tumnus poked the sleeping faun and the faun sighed, opening his eyes. Tumnus realized that Lucy was right about him looking like his father as Tilnus blinked his eyes a few times then gasped and Tumnus hushed him.

"Who are you?" Tilnus whispered and Tumnus was shocked that his father didn't recognize him.

"It's your son, Tumnus," he whispered and Tilnus' eyes went wide with fear.

"Tumnus?" Tilnus whispered as Tumnus nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes. "What are you doing here? Run! Get away before they see you!"

"No, I'm here to rescue you," Tumnus said when one of the large, shadowy shapes came closer and Tumnus darted into the bushes. The large, shadowy shapes growled then sniffed the air when the large, shadowy shape lumbered away and Tumnus peeked out from behind the bush and sighed. He started to move when someone tapped him on the back and he fell onto his back, feeling his heart thumping hard and fast in his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Did you find him?" Peter whispered while Tumnus panted then sat up and looked over at the stone cages. Oreius could see better in the dark than Peter and Edmund when he told them that he had seen Tumnus heading for the prison camp and Peter had followed Tumnus, watching him going from cage to cage. He knew what Tumnus was doing and Tumnus looked at him and tilted his head to one side.

"What did you say?" Tumnus asked.

"Did you find your father?"

"Yes, he's in that cage over there," Tumnus said, pointing to the stone cage. Peter peeked out at the camp then looked at Tumnus and knelt down next to him.

"We need to get the others."

"No, I have to save my father now."

"I understand, but we also need to rescue the other fauns and there are too many ogres. It would be suicide to try and rescue them ourselves."

"Yes, it is, but I have to do this," Tumnus said and Peter saw the determination in his eyes.

"Then I'm coming with you."

"No no no no, I can't let you do that. If anything happens to you, I would never forgive myself. YOU are the king where I am just a lowly faun. I don't matter."

"That's not true."

"Peter, please, I do not have time to argue with you. Go back to the others," Tumnus said and Peter sighed, giving in. He carefully got up when he walked away and Tumnus looked at the ogres. He noticed that one of the ogres was wearing a key ring on a rope belt as Tumnus inched closer and the loud snoring coming from the ogre filled the air. Moving silently through the shadows, Tumnus looked at the ogre and noticed that it was very tall with gray/green skin and long, black hair and the ogre had large hands that he was sure that could snap him in half should the ogre get hold of him. The ogre was wearing black, tattered pant with a rope belt where the ring of keys dangled back and forth near the ogre's right hip and a black tunic.

Tumnus slowly moved closer when he looked around and found a small dagger on the ground. Picking up the dagger, he gently reached for the rope belt then slid the dagger under the rope belt and cut the rope belt. The ogre grunted as Tumnus held his breath and wrapped his fingers around the keys then slid the key ring off the belt and smiled. Looking around, he moved to the first stone cage when he poked the faun near the bars and the faun woke up. Tumnus noticed that the faun was missing his right eye and Tumnus hushed him then pointed to the other fauns and the faun nodded his head. The faun quietly woke the others while Tumnus walked to the door and unlocked the cage door. It had taken him a few seconds to find the right key and the fauns carefully got out of the stone cage. Tumnus pointed to the bushes as the fauns helped each other to run and Tumnus smiled, going to the next stone cage.

"What is he doing?" Edmund asked while they watched Tumnus moving from one stone cage to the other and Peter sighed, kneeling down next to him.

"He's freeing them," Peter sighed.

"Why didn't he wait until we came up with a plan to rescue them?" Oreius asked.

"Because he wanted to rescue his father," Peter sighed and Oreius gave him a blank look.

"And you let him?"

"Yes, if it had been our father, I would do the same thing."

"But he's going to get killed," Edmund said.

"Not if we create a diversion," Peter said when he looked over at Balferone and Balferone nodded its heads.

Tumnus moved from one stone cage to the other as he glanced over at the ogres and was glad that none of them had noticed him. Coming to the last cage, he looked at his father as Tilnus wrapped his fingers around the bars and Tumnus smiled at him.

"Don't worry, Father, I will have you and the others free in a minute," Tumnus said as Tilnus sighed and shake his head.

"Don't be foolish, Little One. The only reason the ogres haven't seen you is because you are down wind. If the wind shifts, they will smell you and you will be killed. Now get out of here," Tilnus said, but Tumnus ignored him and shook his head.

"Not without you," he said as he moved to the stone cell door and unlocked the stone cell door. Suddenly the air was cut with a loud roar as Balferone landed in the middle of the prison camp with a loud thud and the ogres growled, looking at Balferone. The ogres roared as Balferone swung its heads around and slammed into some of the ogres, sending them crashing to the ground. Tumnus dropped the key ring on the ground as Peter, Edmund and the others ran out of the bushes and headed for the ogres.

"No!" Tumnus shouted when he opened the stone cell door and helped the fauns out of the stone cage. Tilnus stood next to Tumnus while they watched the fight and Balferone stomped a few ogres into a mass of bones, flesh and blood then raised its heads, roaring at the night sky.

"What is that?" Tilnus asked.

"That is Balferone the chimera. He's helping me rescue you."

"You have truly amazing friends," Tilnus said with a grin then looked at Peter and Edmund and tilted his head to one side. "Who are they?"

"That is King Peter and King Edmund of Narnia. Now, Father, please come with…" Tumnus said when something slammed into him and he looked down, seeing the arrow sticking out of his chest. Slowly raising his head, he saw the dwarf with the bow standing near the fire and the dwarf giggled, waving the bow in the air.

"No!" Tilnus shouted when the fighting stopped and Peter and Edmund watched Tumnus stagger to the left then slowly slid to the ground.

"Mister Tumnus!" Edmund shouted as Balferone took a deep breath and fire shot out of the three heads, incinerating the ogres and dwarfs. Piles of ashes littered the camp as they slowly walked to Tilnus and watched him holding Tumnus while tears rolled down Tilnus' face.

"No, Aslan, don't do this! Don't take the last of my sons from me!" Tilnus shouted as he held Tumnus closer and closed his eyes. He didn't notice the others walking to them as they watched him stroke Tumnus' hair and gently rocked him back and forth. No one spoke when several, white lights flew into the air then zoomed across the night sky and the stars shimmered behind the thin mist of clouds.

Lucy and Tinkleberry stood near the window as the stars shimmered in the dark sky and Lucy sighed, leaning her forehead against the glass. Susan came in the room when she walked to her when they saw white lights floating in front of the glass and Lucy opened the window. The white lights flew into the room when they formed into the shape of a young female with white hair and ice green eyes and half bowed to them then blinked.

"Your Highnesses, you must come quickly. The High Advisor has been injured," she said as they looked at each other and Tinkleberry flew into Lucy's hair, settling on the top of her head.

"Are you talking about Mister Tumnus?" Susan asked as the young female nodded and Lucy's eyes went wide.

"Take us to him!" she demanded as the young female waved her hands when they were surrounded by a white light and the white lights sailed out of the room, heading into the dark night. A few moments later the white light appeared in front of Peter, Edmund and the others as Lucy and Susan stepped out of the white light and Lucy ran to Tilnus, who was still rocking Tumnus back and forth.

"No!" she shouted as Tilnus looked at her and she gently stroked Tumnus' hair.

"Who are you?" Tilnus softly asked.

"I'm Lucy. What happened?" she asked then saw the arrow sticking out of Tumnus' chest and gasped. "Susan, come quickly!"

Susan ran to her when she knelt down next to Lucy and saw the arrow sticking out of Tumnus' chest.

"We need to remove that," she said as Tilnus laid Tumnus on the ground and Susan used her dagger to remove the arrow. Tumnus grunted when Lucy opened the vial of healing potion then tilted the vial over the wound and the liquid dripped out of the vial into the wound. The wound slowly closed while Lucy stroked Tumnus' hair then frowned, placing her hand on his chest. His skin was ice cold as a blue tint spread over his lips and she could barely feel him breathing.

"It's not working! He's dying!" she shouted and Tilnus took Tumnus hand, placing it against his chest.

"Don't you dare die on me, Little One, I will not bury another son! Do you hear me?" Tilnus shouted while the tears rolled down his face and dripped down onto Tumnus' chest. Lucy and Susan started crying as the others gathered around them and their tears dripped onto Tumnus' chest and trickled into the wound.

"Nononono!" Tinkleberry shouted as she landed on Tumnus' chest then started crying and the tears soaked into his skin. Suddenly Tumnus took a deep breath as they backed away and he slowly opened his eyes, looked around then closed his eyes and Lucy saw that the wound was completely closed. Placing her head on his damp chest, she felt the warmth of his skin then heard the strong beating of his heart as she smiled and looked up at them.

"He's alive!" she shouted as Susan helped her to her feet and Tilnus knelt next to Tumnus, slid his arms under him then stood up, holding him in his arms. Peter nodded as they left the prison camp after the centaurs put the fires out and the stars twinkled in the dark sky.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The fire in the fireplace lit the bedchamber in a dim light while Tumnus slept on his back and pillows had been placed under his legs. They waited a few days then Balferone flew Lucy, Susan, Tilnus and Tumnus back to Cair Paravel and Tumnus slept the whole trip back to the castle. He breathed softly while Lucy held his hand and watched him sleep.

"He has always been a soft breather," Tilnus said when she jumped and saw him standing next to the bed. "I am sorry, Your Highness, I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's alright," she said and he stroked Tumnus' hair.

"His mother used to fear that he would stop breathing and would spend most nights sitting by his cradle with her hand on his chest."

"He looks like you."

"Yes, but he has his mother's eyes," Tilnus said then smiled, looking at her. "He is lucky to have you for a friend. He never had many friends due to his being so shy."

"Are you ashamed about what he did during the war?" she asked. They had told Tilnus what Tumnus had done during the war and Tilnus sighed, stroking Tumnus' hair.

"No, he did what he had to do to survive."

"You said you didn't want to bury another son. I didn't know he had a brother."

"He had six brothers."

"What happened to them?"

"They died in the war. I saw them fall one by one. The only thought that kept me going was the fact that he was still alive. Or at least I hoped he was."

"He was very excited at the thought of you still being alive."

"Well, it was foolish of him trying to rescue me. His mother would be very angry with him right now."

"Where is she?"

"She died when he was small," Tilnus said then noticed how tired Lucy was and sadly smiled at her. "Why don't you go and get some sleep. It is very late and all good, little queens should be in bed."

"But I'm not tired."

"Yes, you are. And I know he would be every upset if you got ill. Go to bed," he said with a stern tone in his voice then looked at the dried vines on the bedposts and frowned. "Are these rainbow flowers?"

"Yes, but they never bloomed."

"Did you use sea salt, pepper seeds, clover root and oak moss when you planted them?" he asked and she shook her head. "Well, I know where to get them. By the time he wakes up, they will be blooming."

"If he wakes up," she said then got off the bed and left the room. Tilnus watched her close the door when he looked down at Tumnus and sighed, brushing some of his fringe from his eyes.

Days turned into weeks while Tumnus slept and Lucy, Tilnus and Susan took turns taking care of him. The sunlight drifted into the bedchamber while the lace curtains fluttered in the breeze and the last embers in the fireplace went out. The bed was still as the blue bedding was lying slightly on the floor and one of the pillows hung over the side of the bed. The bedding started moving when Tumnus sighed and his eyes slowly flutter open. The sunlight inched across the floor as he blinked his eyes clear and looked up at the ceiling. Frowning, he tried to sit up on his elbows when a pain roared through his chest and he slumped back down on the bed, balling his hands into fists until the pain went away.

"Ow," he whispered as he gently rubbed his hand over his chest when he remembered being shot by the dwarf and looked down at his chest. Sighing, he ran his hands over his face when Tinkleberry flew into the room and headed for the bed. He watched her flying around his head when he smiled and titled his head to one side. "Good morning, Tinkleberry."

Tinkleberry's eyes went wide as she flew out of the room and Tumnus frowned, blinking his eyes. Carefully shrugging his shoulders, he looked at the ceiling when he glanced over at the vines and noticed that the vines were now thick and green and the flowers hanging on the vines were in full bloom in a wide variety of colors.

"Now how did that happen?" he asked then breathed in the soft scent and closed his eyes, going back to sleep.

Lucy, Edmund, Susan, Peter and Tilnus were in the war room as they looked over the map of Narnia while the torches flickered on the walls and cast shadows on the walls. Peter placed the markers on the map of the prison and labor camps they had found and Tilnus sighed, looking at the map.

"Aslan, I didn't know there were so many of them," Tilnus said.

"And we are finding more and more all the time" Peter said when Tinkleberry flew into the room and landed on the map.

"Tinkleberry, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked as she went to pick Tinkleberry off the map but the small fey flew into the air and zoomed around the room.

"Comecomecomecome!" she said, zooming around the room then headed for the door.

"What's the matter?" Susan asked.

"He's awakehe's awakehe's awakehe's awake!" she said as they looked at each other and Tinkleberry sailed out of the room. They ran to catch up with her as she led the way and their footsteps echoed down the hallway.

Gently opening his eyes, Tumnus blinked then moved the blue bedding back when he sighed and slowly lifted himself onto his elbows. His heart slammed in his chest as he closed his eyes then tilted his head back, waiting for the pain to go away. Opening his eyes, he breathed in and out then pushed himself up and slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed. Taking hold of the bed, he slowly stood up while holding onto the side of the bed when he looked at the window and slowly walked to the window. Looking out at the bright sky, he gently breathed in the cool air when he turned around and looked at the green scarf. He stroked the velvet with his fingers when he turned around and walked to the wooden chair and picked up the red, woolen scarf. His legs started shaking when he placed the red, woolen scarf on then sat down and saw his umbrella leaned against the wooden chair. Lucy always laughed when he called it his "oom-bree-la" and he smiled, picking up the umbrella, stood up and used the umbrella as a cane.

"What?' he asked when he heard running and the door opened. He watched as Lucy, Susan, Edmund, Peter and Tilnus ran into the room and Tumnus grunted after Lucy ran to him and hugged him. "Good morning."

"Good morninggood morninggood morninggood morning!" Tinkleberry said while flying around his head and Tumnus smiled, rolling his eyes.

"Right, back to bed, Little One," Tilnus said as Tumnus blushed and looked at his hooves.

"Father," he said and Lucy scowled at him.

"No, he's right. You are going back to bed," she said as she took Tumnus' hand and led him back to the bed. Susan fluffed the pillows while Peter took the scarf and the umbrella from Tumnus and Lucy helped Tumnus lay down. Tumnus blushed as Susan tucked the pillows under his legs then moved the blue bedding up and he sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Please, don't fuss over me," he said as he shyly smiled and Tilnus sat on the bed, taking his hand in his.

"Hush, after the scare you gave us, we're entitled to make a fuss," he said and Tumnus nodded, looking at them.

"So just how angry at me are all of you?"

"I'm not angry," Edmund said.

"Neither am I," Susan said.

"Nor am I," Peter said.

"Neither am I, Little One." Tilnus said.

"Not angrynot angrynot angrynot angry," Tinkleberry said and Tumnus smiled.

"What about the faun prisoners? Did they all arrive safely?" Tumnus asked.

"No, a few of them died," Peter said and Tumnus nodded.

"What happened to Balferone?"

"He's here. We found him a nice cave and he took us to his cave so we could collect the gold that Jadis had collected during the war," Edmund said when Tumnus yawned and half closed his eyes.

"I think we should let you go back to sleep," Susan said as he shook his head and rubbed his eyes with his fingers.

"No no no no, I'm fine. In fact I'm hungry," Tumnus said and Susan smiled.

"Then I'll go get you a tray," she said then looked at Peter and Edmund and pointed to the door. They nodded as they left the room and Tinkleberry followed them. Tumnus looked at Lucy then at Tilnus and gently squeezing his fingers. Tilnus looked at him then at Lucy when he let go of Tumnus' hand then stood up, patting the top of Tumnus' head.

"Well, I have to go review the fauns. King Peter made me their commanding officer," Tilnus said when he left the room and Tumnus looked at Lucy and saw the anger in her eyes.

"So I guess the only one who is mad at me is you," he sighed as Lucy sat on the bed and took his hand.

"I am very angry with you. I wasn't ready to say goodbye to you. Don't you understand how much we need you?" she asked and he placed her hand on his chest.

"Yes, I know, but you have to understand that I did this because I wanted to be a hero."

"You are!"

"Yes, but only to you and your brothers and sister. Deep down inside, I feel like I am a coward and a traitor. Because of me Edmund was caught and…" he said and she felt his heart pounding against her fingers.

"No, I was the one that hid inside the wardrobe. If I hadn't then you wouldn't have been arrested and turned into a statue. This is my fault" she said and tears gently dribbled down her cheeks.

"Please don't cry. It hurts me when you cry," he said and she wiped her eyes.

"What you need to understand is that it did happen and the witch is gone. We couldn't have done it if it wasn't for you."

"I guess you're right, but the fauns don't see it that way. They believe me to be a coward and a traitor and want to kill me."

"Peter told me what the fauns did after they found you in the wagon. Your father had them beaten shortly after they returned to Cair Paravel."

"Ah," he said and softly smiled. "What do you think of Balferone?"

"He is amazing. I never met a chimera before."

"Neither have I. He took me flying! I never flew before and it was amazing!"

"He took me for a ride yesterday," she said and Tumnus smiled then yawned, shaking his head side to side. "I really think you should go back to sleep."

"No no no, I'm fine," he said with a smile and she smiled back. "You should have seen me. There were ogres everywhere and the only reason they didn't see me was because I was downwind. There was this huge ogre, who had the keys to the stone cells, and I knew it would have crushed me if it got its hands on me. I think I would have gotten away with it if Peter and the others hadn't shown up."

"Or not," Lucy said as she patted his chest and he smiled sadly at her.

"Or not," he agreed and took her hand.

"I was so scared when I saw you lying there, bleeding and hurt. I did use the potion, but you weren't waking up like Edmund and the others after I used it on them. Your skin was ice cold and you were barely breathing. You were dying and there was nothing we could do,' she said and tears dribbled down her cheeks.

"I am sorry," he said and she wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had brothers?" she asked and he smiled, rolling his eyes.

"You never asked me," he teased and she giggled.

"What were their names?"

"Their names were Talnus, Tamnus, Telnus, Ternus, Timnus and Tolnus."

"Your father said they died in the war," she said and Tumnus sighed while she wiped the tears from his eyes. "Now, I want you to remember one thing. You aren't just our friend. You're family."

Tumnus gently nodded his head then closed his eyes as she watched him drift off to sleep and the lace curtains gently fluttered in the soft breeze.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The fire flickered in the fireplace when Tumnus opened his eyes and smelt the soft scent of the rainbow flowers. He then felt the soft thump of his heart against his ribs while he closed his eyes again and listened to the fire crackling. Suddenly he felt like someone was standing near the bed when he opened his eyes and saw Tilnus standing next to the bed.

"Do you blame me?" Tilnus asked as he gently sat on the bed and Tumnus frowned, giving him a confused look.

"Do I blame you for what?" he asked.

"Do you blame me for this?" Tilnus said, gently patting Tumnus' chest.

"No!" he said with disgust in his voice. "If anyone should be blamed it's me."

"Well, if you mean do I blame you for risking your life in order to save me, then I do blame you for acting like an idiot. If you are talking about what happened with the witch, then I do not blame you for what she did."

"But, I…" he said and Tilnus pressed Tumnus' lips together and shook his head.

"No, you did nothing you shouldn't have done. Besides, it is all old water under the bridge," Tilnus said and Tumnus sighed, half closing his eyes.

"You wouldn't have done what I did."

"Yes, I would."

"NO YOU WOULDN'T!" Tumnus shouted when pain roared across his chest and he closed his eyes, trying not to cry.

"Hush now," Tilnus said as Tumnus breathed hard and fast through his nose and Tilnus brushed the hair from Tumnus' eyes.

"You wouldn't and neither would my brothers. I am nothing more than a coward and a traitor," Tumnus sighed and a soft growl filled Tilnus' throat.

"You are no such thing! Shy, yes, but NEVER a coward or a traitor! If anyone says otherwise, I will beat them down and that includes you!" Tilnus said as Tumnus smiled and placed his hand on top of Tilnus' hand. Tumnus yawned as Tilnus got off the bed then started tucking the blue bedding and Tumnus softly laughed.

"Father, please, I am not a baby," Tumnus said as he rolled his eyes and Tilnus smiled, patting the top of Tumnus' head.

"You are MY baby," Tilnus teased as he ruffled his hair while Tumnus laughed then slowly closed his eyes. Tilnus watched him drift off to sleep when he patted Tumnus' shoulder then left the room and closed the door behind him.

The sounds of hooves clicking on the tile floor echoed down the hallway as Tumnus looked at the paintings on the walls and he noticed that the new paintings were of the rescue of the fauns. There was even a portrait of Balferone and he looked at the frame were his portrait used to hang. The portrait had been replaced with one of him and Tilnus and he smiled, walking down the hallway. He had been using his umbrella as a cane for the last few weeks, but felt well enough to walk on his own when he stopped and saw something flying toward him.

"Tumnustumnustumnustumnus," Tinkleberry said while she flew around his head then settled in his hair and started moving the hair away from his horns. Smiling, he walked to the large, wooden doors when he stopped and the centaurs stood at attention.

"Um, may I ask you something?" Tumnus asked and the centaurs looked at him. "I understand that you have to announce me, but would you please refrain from using the horns?"

"If you wish," the centaur on the right said as he opened the door and Tumnus walked inside the room. Peter, Edmund, Susan and Lucy smiled as Tumnus walked closer then stood near Lucy's chair and gently nodded his head toward them.

"Good morning, Mister Tumnus," Peter said.

"How are you feeling?" Edmund asked.

"Did you see the new painting in the hallway?" Susan asked.

"Please come and sit with us at the table," Lucy said and Tumnus smiled, trying to remember who said what to him.

"Good morning. I am feeling much better. I did see the new paintings. And I don't think so," Tumnus said then turned and saw Tilnus sitting at the wooden table near the fireplace.

"Good morning, Sir," he said with a nod of his head.

"Good morning," Tumnus said with a smile then sat on the chair next to Lucy and placed the napkin on his lap. Breakfast was served as Tumnus looked at his little family then smiled and picked up the fork, placing a piece of sausage in his mouth.

The sun was high in the sky as Tumnus walked along while Tinkleberry rested on her stomach on the top of his head and placed her chin on the back of her hands. He stopped when he heard the sound of voices and walked under the stone arch, walking into the large glade. The faun armies stood in rows while Tilnus walked up one row then down the other and Tumnus smiled, placing his hands behind his back. Tilnus walked down one line when he noticed Tumnus then smiled and headed toward hm.

"Good afternoon, Sir," he said as Tumnus looked around when he realized that he was talking to him and smiled, feeling foolish.

"Good afternoon," Tumnus said then looked at the fauns. "How do they look?"

"Come and see," Tilnus said as Tumnus slowly walked toward them and looked at the fauns. He walked along the lines as the fauns growled then the faun with one eye looked at him and stood straighter.

"Eyes front and head high!" the one eye faun shouted as the fauns snapped to attention and the one eye faun smiled at Tumnus. Tumnus walked along when he looked at the fauns then walked back to Tilnus.

"Do they meet with your approval, Sir?" Tilnus asked.

"Well, they are a bit ragged. Do they bathe?" Tumnus asked.

"Do we what?" one of the fauns asked and Tumnus walked to the fauns and placed his hands behind his back.

"Do you bathe? You all stink and are covered in lice, fleas and mud," Tumnus said and the fauns growled.

"You are asking for a knife in the ribs, Traitor," one of the fauns growled when Tumnus walked closer and locked eyes with the faun. Before the faun could move, Tumnus balled his right hand into a fist then punched the faun in the face and the faun fell to the ground. Blood rolled from the faun's broken nose as Tumnus shook the pain out of his hand then turned, walking back to Tilnus.

"Have them bathe," he said as Tilnus nodded and one of the fauns helped the faun Tumnus punched stand up. Tumnus turned to leave when his father gently grabbed his arm and Tumnus looked at him.

"You forgot to dismiss them," he whispered and Tumnus turned around, looking at the fauns.

"You are dismissed," he said while the fauns walked away and Tilnus smiled, gently patting Tumnus on the shoulder.

"How's the hand?"

"It hurts, but I do admit that felt wonderful. I only crashed into someone during the last battle, and that was only because I was running down a hill at the time," Tumnus said and softly laughed, shaking his head.

""Well don't go looking for fights," Tilnus said when Tumnus arched his eyebrow at his father then playfully pushed him. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Come on, Father, teach me how to fight," Tumnus said as he poked him and Tilnus growled, folding his arms over his chest.

"Little One, you may be one hundred year old, but you are not too old that I can't put you over my knees and spank your bottom!" Tilnus shouted as Tumnus laughed and jumped into the air.

"Catch me if you can, Father!" he shouted then ran off and Tilnus sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Catchcatchcatchcatch!" Tinkleberry shouted while flying off to catch up with Tumnus and Tilnus chased after him while their laughter echoed in the air.

The End….


End file.
